Death Rose's Song
by Glowrain16
Summary: (this is not Yaoi) I'm Makina Hoshina or Cross depending on how you take my situation. I can't remember all of my past only small fragments but I can sense something is stirring that should've stayed asleep. "run run, there's something haunting you" "run run, I will outsmart you"


Konbonwa minasan ^^

This is my first fanfiction so please don't chew me out if it's not perfect please

Chapter 1 : the Beginning

On this cold and rainy night

The screaming of two children is heard .

The night is a place for vampires.

"NOOO!" someone yells almost drowned out by the rain

Red and muddy substance sticks to the walls and oozes onto the floor

Body's lay dead on the floor covered in blood

A man stands over them eyes glowing the substance covering his lips as he turns away.

"this all happened to teach" he utters

He looks at me and I screamed the world turns black

"NO!" I woke up screaming

I looked around frantically in the dark I couldn't see anything for a few seconds then my eyes adjusted to the dark and there were white walls around me and I was in my bed "it's just a dream" I sighed in relief

I looked at my bedside table and saw my clock it was near 7am already

"time to get up" I whispered to myself yawning. Don't want to keep the new teacher waiting and resulting me getting in a supplementary classes.

I got up slowly and made my way to the closet where my school uniform is. Being in the Day Class is such hard work.

I would rather be in the Night Class even if it is filled with Vampires ….

I stopped for a minutes I was fixing my bow on the front of the uniform .

I huffed and continued fiddling with the pesky bow. Then finally I finished and headed out the door.

I checked my phone (Samsung note II) and saw that I was already late for class it was already 7:30 the last bell had already rung. " oh well…hope the new teacher is nice" as I was already going to be late I didn't even bother to hurry at all. No one would be out at this hour to reprimand me about it.

A few minutes later I arrived outside my first class. I took a nervous breath, this isn't exactly an uncommon occurrence in fact it's amazing when I do make it on time for once. I would've loved to have made a good first impression anyway might as well let whoever it was that I cared somewhat about this class. Physics…yuck…not my favorite class and boy does it show.

I finally opened the door slowly and slipped in quickly and what I thought was quietly but the teacher has some good hearing he turned from the chalk board he was writing on and stopped his lecture and said " Nice of you to join us" sarcastically. Oh how I wanted to say something smart back but decided against it to avoid punishment whatever form it might take. "Sorry Sir" I said quietly. I don't even bother to add "It won't happen again"cuz we all know that's not true in the least.

He smirks lightly "that man" I thought angrily. "Sir?" I asked. "Take your seat" he says. I walked over to my seat and plopped down next to Zero. "Your late again" he says unsurprised. "O Hush" I replied. He lightly hit my head in a pretend stretch. "Yah" I whispered angrily. "Shut up and listen Maki" Zero growled. I glared slightly again.

"Miss Makina Hoshina! And Zero Kiryu!" Teacher …what was his name? Taki? "If you two know this lesson so well why don't you come up and teach it". No Takii? "We're listening " Zero says offhandedly. Takamyia! That was it. As was about to speak the bell rang and I grabbed Zero's hand not waiting for his protest, and made a dash for the door successfully hiding us in a group of kids also in rush for the door. Still holding onto Zero's hand (which is somehow colder than usual) we made it outside the classroom and down the hall before I let go of him. "Takamyia?!" I said incredulously. "Kaito Takamyia the new Physics "student" teacher" Zero clarified. "Why did he have to show up?" I asked him. "Maki it's not like he's going to be any more different then he was before" Zero continued. "still this is KAITO were talking about he's mean and gruff" I stated "and now that you mention it You and him are alike both menacing to the other student's even if you are a disciplinary Committee member" Zero was about to retaliate when

"MAKI! ZERO!"

Well ALMOS T everyone

Yuki Cross came bounding into view. "Hi Yuki" I said smiling. "You guys have to -" She was cut off by Zero as he said "Your part of the committee too you know not to mention the first adopted child of chairman Cross as well!" and walked away.

"you guys are always fighting" Yuki says sighing. "so it seems …" I sighed as well " Even if I don't use dad's name I'm obviously his daughter" I mumbled . "he'll get over it like always you guys will be fine in a day or two…" she fades at the end "unlike us when he gets mad normally it lasts DAYS or you intervene" She continues solemnly looking at me.

"Come on" I said "The night class will be on their way soon", "yea" she says suddenly blushing as we move toward the Moon dorm.

At the gates there are already many fan girls and fan boys there as well as a menacing Zero. I take my place opposite him and smile sweetly at the fans behind me "Please behave the night class students don't like the screaming". They respond with nodding and "Yes Misses". Satisfied I look beside me where Yuki is physically holding back the fans and shake my head "when is she going to learn?" I think. "She's making it harder than it is" Zero comments and I look at him "Something she's really good at" he continues monotonously. On Zero's side everyone is cowering in fear of him…As usual. I just yawn in response which he coughs at.

Suddenly the Moon Dorms Gates open and the Night Class students come out.

Almost immediately the fan girls Yuki was holding back start to retaliate louder yelling "Idol Sempi" "Kaname Sempai" "RUKA" "Ichigo" all at once, Pushing harder. While mine and Zero's people are less loud by far.

A few shouts can be heard from my group mostly for Aido, Kain and Shiki oddly enough. Zero's side on the other hand is ghostly quiet.

I feel someone staring at me, burning holes in the back of my head. I turn back to the front as I was watching Yuki and how she was handling things. And was a little surprised to find Shiki staring at me, he slowed down to a stop when he saw I was looking. The night class also halted. "Good Evening Shiki" I said. He looked at me blankly for a few seconds before something shifted in his violet eyes ever so slightly. "Evening" he replied. I noticed Rima looking at me "Good Evening Rima" I addressed her as well. "Evening" she replied expressionlessly.

"Good Evening Maki" Ichigo interjected brightly. "Evening Ichigo" I replied smiling. His smile really is infectious. "BANG" I hear Aido still doing the heart thing with the fan girls on Yuki's side making them more rowdy.

I look back at Shiki and he had the same emotionless face as before.

"Keep it moving Night Class" Zero growled. "Yes, well have a good class" I told them. Followed by a goodnight from Ichigo. And they set off again. Zero must've been sour because of the interaction with Kaname and Him and Yuki a minute ago with the chocolate she told me she was going to give him today only resulting in Zero tossing it to him.

What's with Shiki lately? He has this pained emotion in his eyes for a while now if you didn't know him as well as do you'd think he was bored all the time….

And Kaito.. Why is he here? He isn't the type to just take a position such as this without some personal gain, he is a Vampire Hunter but the ones at this school he can't hunt ...I wonder...If this is

Just the Beginning


End file.
